Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) Panels, as display technology applied to televisions and mobile devices, have broad application prospects in portable electronic devices that are sensitive to power consumption due to its characteristics of low power consumption, low cost, and large size. Its core component—Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) emits light as driven by the current generated when a Driving Thin Film Field Effect Transistor (TFT) is in a saturated state. However, when a same grayscale voltage is input, different driving currents will be generated due to different critical voltages of the Driving Thin-Film Field Effect Transistor, which will cause inconsistent currents. Furthermore, uniformity in threshold voltages Vth is very poor under the manufacturing process of Low Temperature Poly-silicon (LTPS) technology, and the threshold voltage Vth also drifts.